


Jealous Isn't a Good Color On You

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Series: OtaYuri One-Shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ's a jerk, Jealous, Jealous Otabek Altin, Kisses, M/M, Protective Otabek Altin, Yurio, not mine, otayuri - Freeform, property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Otabek isn't one to get jealous. Nope, never. Especially when he sees JJ trying to kiss Yuri.Ok, maybe he gets a little jealous





	Jealous Isn't a Good Color On You

Otabek was gentle sweet guy, someone Yuri looked up to as a friend.  _ As a friend. _

 

Yeah, okay, the title bothered Otabek jusssst a little. But that didn’t mean he will give up. Nope! 

 

Like said before, Otabek was a sweet guy. He was sooooo not the jealous type. At all. Like, he didn’t care that even though Yuri would yell at JJ, he’d blush. No, no-not jealous. 

 

He wasn’t jealous of the way Yuri’s energy would go from 1 to 10 the moment JJ entered a room. Definitely not.

 

And he definitely, definitely, was not jealous of how close the two were now, or the way it looked like JJ was moving ever so closer to Yur---

 

Okay, so maybe he was jealous, because the next thing Otabek knew, he was walking up to the two, grabbing Yuri’s hand, and walking away.  

 

“H-hey! Otabek!” Yuri yelled as he tried to struggle out of his grasp. “Otabe--HEY!” Yuri screamed as he was pushed into a room. Otabek closed the door before slowly sliding down and sighing.

 

“W-Why did you do that?” Yuri asked, standing up. Otaek averted his gaze from Yuri, looking at the floor. “Uh, no special reason.” 

 

Yuri walked over to where Otabek was sitting and leaned at the hips their faces were aligned. “No, tell me.” Yuri growled out. 

 

Otabek looked at Yuri for a few seconds and at the floor. “Uh, he- yo-you didn't see that? Uh, he was tr-trying to kiss you. I-you say that you hate JJ so I--- Uhhh…”

 

Yuri looked at Otabek a few seconds before sitting down i front of him. “Beka, one, yes, I realized he was trying to kiss me but, two, why does that affect you?” Otabek looked at the ground, pullling his les into a cris-cross position.

 

“Uh, ca-cause I-grrrrrrrrrr!” Otabek hid his face in his hands. Yuri laughed a little before shuffling forward so their knees were touching. “Beka, you can tell me anything.” Yuri said softly.

 

Otabek, still behind his hands, nodded. “D-do you uh, do you like JJ?” his question muffled by his hands. Yuri pulled Otabek’s hands away, his hands holding Otabek’s. “What was that?” 

 

“I-*sigh* Do you like JJ?” Otabek asked, closing his eyes. His eyes opened again when he felt Yuri shaking around hi hands. 

 

Yuri was laughing gently and pressed his head against their hands. “Yura?” Otabek asked, confused by Yuri’s actions.

 

“I-HA, I thought-t maybe you went insane but-ha- you were just je-jealous. Ahaha!” Yuri laughed and Otabek blushed as he watched him. Yuri shuffled closer and hugged Otabek. “To think, the great Otabek was jealou, over someone like JJ, hah, that’s ah, that’s great.” 

 

“It-I can be jealous.” Otabek said aand Yuri looked up at him. “No you can’t.” Yuri pointed out and Otabek blushed again. “I’m not yours or JJ’s, so neither of you can be jealous. I’m not dating either of you and until that happens, you can’t get jealous.” Yuri said, looking into Otabek’s eyes all serious.

 

Otabek looked up at the sky(ceiling) and at Yuri before grabbing his hands. “Yura, Yuri, will you-uh, b-be my boyfriend?” Otabek asked. 

 

Yuri tilted his head before sitting up so he was upright next to Otabek. “Are you an idiot?” Yuri asked, scowling slightly. “It took you  _ this _ long? Did you really even need to ask? Of course i will.” Otabek smiled after sighing and look Yuri in the eye.

 

“Are you being serious?” he asked. Yuri, instead of answering, leaned up and kissed Otabek quickly. “No, i’m absoulutley joking and am totally not gonna date the person i’ve been in, like, love with since Barcelona. No, i’m just gonna kiss this person after agreeing to date them. Like, Seriously Beka?” Yuri said and they both laughed. 

 

Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist and buried his face in his neck. “I love you Yura.” Otabek said, muffled. Yuri wrapped his arms around him too. “I love yu back.” Yuri stood up, pulling Otabek’s hand. 

 

“Now c’mon. Wanna make JJ jealous?” Yuri aid, smiling. “Yes.” Otabek said.


End file.
